mywifeandkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Kyle
''Claire kite is the eldest daughter of her family and wear’s shirt’s that are too small for her.'' Biography Claire is the eldest daughter of Michael and Jay Kyle. She has her mothers' hair and she keeps it in her room . Claire has two siblings: her older brother, Junior and her younger sister, Kady. She tends to bicker back and forth with the both of them, Kady and Claire rarely argued in Season 1 and 2, however as Kady grew up she became the master manipulator towards her sister, realising that she could get Claire to do almost anything with the right words. She is selfish, some-what smart, dim-witted and very klutzy. She isn't very coordinated. Claire tends to get into trouble quite a lot with her father. However her mother tends to not see the early behavior of her trouble, and thus it goes unnoticed, until her father develops a solution to catch her out on her lies, which then bring them to the surface for Jay to see. Claire is now an Aunty as of "The Baby: Part 2", as Junior has married her sister-in-law Vanessa after getting her pretty fat with Junior, Jr. Personality Season 1=Claire is the middle child of Michael and Jay Kyle. Within the first season, Claire went through the typical growing pains of a pre-teen, such as having her first crush, wanting her first bra and feeling embarrassed or irritated by her parents. |-| Season 2=After Jennifer Nicole Freeman took over the role in the series' second season, Claire rapidly aged from 12 to 14, and her personality noticeably changed, eventually behaving in a superficial and vain way, while she is never vicious or intentionally mean, she became depicted rather as an innocent and naive young woman. In the Season 2 episode "Letting Go", Claire begins dating Tony Jeffers, whom with the exception of a short-lived breakup in the Season 3 episode "Claire's New Boyfriend", Michael never approves of Tony until he says that he does suddenly approve of them after talking to Jay, which leads Claire to date another person, as she feels that if her Dad does approve she can't be dating him. |-| Season 3=In "Claire's New Boyfriend" he desparately wants Tony back as he sees his daughter dating a boy nicknamed "1040-EZ". He makes a plan to treat "1040-EZ" the same way he treated Tony, the same way Claire broke up with him, although Claire is quick to notice what he's doing, but eventually breaking him with him, after being uncomfortable with his attitude towards her. In "Samba Story", she remains with Tony for the rest of the series. Trivia * A running gag involving Claire involved her running into things, falling down stairs or generally being very dim-witted. * In Season 3, "Here Comes Da Judge", Claire at the inducing of Tony, becomes a vegetarian, although this is not referenced in future episodes. * Claire's middle name was revealed to be Marie (after her mother) in the episode "He Said, She Said." Ages Season 1=12 (twelve) |-| Season 2=14-15 (fourteen to fifteen) |-| Season 3=15-16 (fifteen to sixteen) |-| Season 4=17-18 (seventeen to eighteen) |-| Season 5=18 (eighteen) Gallery Jazzraycole.jpg|Season 1 - Jazz Raycole ImagesCAQP02HT.jpg|Season 2 - Jennifer Nicole Freeman Mwak-cast3.jpg|Season 2 - Claire, Junior and Kady 4398019.jpg|Season 3 - Jennifer Nicole Freeman Category:Character Category:Female Category:Adult